City Lights
by ForeverBade
Summary: The victorious gang goes on a Friendly trip to New York City... what could go wrong? EVERYTHING. BADE/JORI friendship/CADE frienship rating may change :*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy guys hows summer going? This is my first chapter story! Im really excited to hear what you guys think! Oh and im in deniall BADE NEVER BROKE UP IN THIS.**

**I am a 14 year old girl who doesnt even own the bed i sleep in... therefore i am not Dan Schenider. **

Jades POV Sikowitz Room:

MONDAY

I walked in to the almost too-cheery-for-a-Monday-morning class room with a coffee in one hand and Becks hand in the other. I sat down as Sikowitz basically galloped into class ranting about how he almost burned down his house last night…

"but I just forgot about the mac and cheese and kept wacthing the tv" oh well poor Sikowitz. Poor, crazy lonely Sikowitz.

"How was your weekend little muntants?" he asked the class

"AMAZING!" Cat yelled

"Stupid." I added in

"Jade, don't be such a rotton waffle"

Im pretty sure the expression on my face was enough to scare him into continuing the lesson.

After about 20 minutes of him ranting about when to look at the camera or audience he had asked Me, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie to stay after class… then he kept going on about cameras. Psycho.

Right after the bell rings

Nobodys POV

Once the bell had ring the six students and one puppet had stayed after.. They looked at Sikowitz and he just stared at each of them drinking his coconut.

"Yes children may I help you?" he asked

"Uhhhh Sikowitz you asked us to stay here.." Tori said, confused

"Oh… YES! I remember why!" he said looking back at his coconut

"well…why?" Robbie said

"oh I'm supposed to tell you? He asked

"NOO were just sitting here to wacth you drink your coconut juice" Jade added

"well you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Cat said

Jade just brushed it off..

"So why we here?" Andre said

"Oh yes.. Would you guys like to participate in something, educational?" Sikowitz said clearly excited

The kids all responded with "No's" "Na's" and Rex's "Hell no!"

Just as the teens started walking out of the room Sikowitz added "Its in NYC, for 2 weeks…"

The kids quickly turned around.

"New York City!" Cat said excited

"Yes. You see, we have extra money every year, and the teacher who spent the least money this year, gets to use it for their students. I spent only 50 dollars this year so principle Helen is giving me all 2,694 dollars. Which is more than enough to take my most, creative students…

He patted Jade's head. Jade glared using her ocean blue eyes to cut into Sikowitz soul

…to an "educational" trip with their favorite teacher!"

"Im in!" Tori said first

"Me too!" Followed Andre

"Can Rex come?" Robbie said. After a "yes" from Sikowitz he was in as well

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" from Cat

..then it got to Beck and Jade

"Only if Jade goes" Beck said. "I cant leave her for 2 weeks"

Every one else in the room besides Jade and Beck said "awwwww!" which earned them all glares from Jade.

"so babe?" Beck said

"Free trip to New York with my Teacher, boyfriend, best friends and Tori? Sure!"

Tori's smile turned to a frown when she overheard that she wasn't considered a friend of Jades

TORIS POV

"Free trip to New York with my Teacher, boyfriend, best friends and Tori? Sure!" Jade said

I frowned. I want to be friends with Jade why cant she understand that? she just hates me...why? i mean sure... i kissed her boyfriend but cant a girl forgive and forget? i have to get her to be my friend..My goal is by the end of these two weeks is to get Jade to be my friend.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when beck asked a very important question.

"soo… when is this all happening?"

"We leave Friday morning and we miss 2 weeks of school. Friday in the front parking lot at 5am. Here are some sheets and forms to give your parents and what to bring too. Goodbye."

He danced around his mini stage. what a weirdo he is

I am sooo looking forward to this trip. I just have to make jade like me. that couldnt be so hard.

**A/N; SOooo? howd i do for a first chap! R&R please it means alot to a newbie like me!any suggestions.. should i add some cabbie in there next chapter?**

**kisses Avril:***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guyss! Avril here! I fell asleep but woke up with mad good inspiration so I woke up and wrote this for you 3**

Chapter 2

MONDAY NIGHT

Becks RV Becks POV

Right after we finished speaking to Sikowitz the rest of the day flew by as always. Lunch went normally.. And Jade and I spent advisory as always..kissing in the janitors closet.

Right now were sitting in my RV wacthing re-runs of Full House talking about the trip. When school finished I drove Jade to her house to ask her parents about the trip and it went normally.. Like every other time Jade talks to her dad.

_We pulled up to her fathers large house and she walked right in to find her dad reading in the giant den and her younger brother, Frankie,_ _playing in the TV room to the was like a younger brother to me. I always went to his baseball games with Jade, she loves wacthing ghim even though he gets on her nerves._

"_Hello Jadelyn. What are you doing home"_

"…_uh I live here…and how many times do I have tell you I like to be called Jade."_

"_I don't give a shit what you want to be called"_

_Is he drunk?_

_He grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged about half of it. "So Jadelyn you get knocked-up yet?_

_He's drunk._

_Jade brushed of the comments and just asked him what she came here to ask him._

"_So dad I was wondering, next Friday Mr. Sikowitz is taking his best students to the city for 2 weeks.. Its basically free and just need spending money"_

"_I don't care. If you want to go to the city with your stupid friends and rapist teacher go ahead."_

"_kay" she said. Texting._

"_I'll put 500 hundred on your debit card. That enough?"_

"_yeah I guess.. I already have like 100 from before."_

_Did I mention that Jade's family's is rich? Well if I didn't, there rich._

"_ok now get out of my face."_

I really don't like that man. He treats Jade like a piece of trash and always makes jade watch Frankie all the time. Don't get me wrong I love Frankie but I had to go 3 days without making out with her once because Frankie was with us, an if that wasn't hard enough we had to drive him to baseball at 8am.

I was snapped out of my thought when I rolled over and met these gorgeous ice blue eyes.

Man Jade's sexy

She just smiled at me. With no teeth showing as always.

"you tired yet?" I looked at the clock.. 11:04

She yawned and nodded

I gave her a quick kiss and turned out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys sorry that last chapter was so short. I lost all my inspiration half way through. Anyway I plan on having a chapters from different points of views.. Is that **

**tooo confusing?**

TUESDAY MORNING-

Vega Household Tori's POV

I woke up still over excited for the trip to the city only to realize that it was only Tuesday, and that I had 3 more days until I actually went to the city.

Wait… 3 DAYS!

The realization had never hit me that I only have 3 days to get all of the things I need for the city.

I picked up my phone

**Text to: Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie**

**From: Tori**

**Hey log on to Vid-Chat I need to talk to all of you**

**-Tori**

I got replies from everyone except Beck or Jade

I figured they were together because I know jades dad can get a temper.

I picked up my phone and called beck

_Ring…ringg…..ringg… hi you've reached beck im not here right now but leave a message after that beep. Bye!_

Damn.

I called jade… she picked up after 2 rings

_Jade: What do you want vega?_

_Tori: Hi jade. Are you with beck?_

_Jade: Ya why?_

_Tori: Because put it on speaker._

_*PUTS ON SPEAKER*_

_Beck: Hey_

_Tori: Hi can you guys go on video chat?_

_Beck: sure_

_Jade: why?_

_Tori: Cuz I want to talk to everyone about the trip._

_Beck: k_

_Jade: bye_

They hung up just in time for Andre to call me on VideoChat

_Andre: Hey howz it goin sleeping beauty_

_Tori: good im just waiting for cat, Robbie, and beck to log on._

_Andre: No jade?_

_Tori: Jade's with beck. _

_Andre: Jade's dad freak out again?_

_Tori: I don't know probably…how did that start?_

_Andre: when jade was born._

_I frowned_

_Tori: then where did jade sleep when she was a kid and this happened_

_Andre: cat's house._

_Tori: jade and cat were friends?_

_Andre: Best friends, they still are tori._

_Tori: oh…._

_I was really deep in thought._

_Andre: Robbie's on._

_Robbie: hey kiddios!_

_Tori: whats up?_

_Robbie: Nothin much._

_Rex: what would he be up too.. He's a loser._

_Robbie: REX!_

_Tori and Andre: …_

_Andre: So were just waiting on Beck and Jade, and were waiting on cat_

_**Beck and Jade log on**_

_Jade: no.. just cat_

_Andre: hey beck.. Hey snow white._

_**Cat logs on**_

_Robbie: hey happy cat!_

_Cat: hiiii!_

_Tori: ok guys… so I was thinking.. We only have 3 days to get everything together so maybe we ask our parents to not go to school today so we can go shopping for stuff?_

_Jade: Like what?_

_Tori: ya know.. Stuff like shampoo and other stuff like that, maybe a couple things we need for the trip.._

_Robbie: yeah sounds good but why don't we just go after school._

_Tori: Robbie…._

_Jade: shes trying to get us out of school….so we don't have to go today_

_Cat: why would we want to do that?_

_Andre: to get the things we need_

_Cat: like whaat?_

_Jade: did you hear anything tori just said?_

_Cat: oh yeah… that stuff._

_Tori: Ok everyone go ask your parents. don't log off just come back here._

_All: ok, yep,_

_**5 minutes later**_

_Tori sitting alone at computer waiting for everyone to come back_

_Jade and Beck sit down_

_Beck: yes from me and yes from jade._

_Tori: Yaayy! Now we just need andre Robbie and cat!_

_Andre: hey guys my grandma said sure so…sure._

_Beck: sweet._

_Cat: *excitedly skips overr* yes! But I need someone to pick me up._

_Jade: Me and beck will._

_Cat: Kay kay_

_Tori: ohhhh I forgot I need a ride too Trina just left for school….._

_Andre: I gotcha tori._

_Tori: thanks andree!_

_Robbie: My mom said she'll drive me so yeah. Where we going?_

_Beck; Robbie ill pick you up with cat._

_Robbie: why not my mom?_

_Tori: cuz we don't want adults on our back._

_Andre: yea_

_Robbie: yeah ok. Thanks a million beck._

_Jade: yep._

_Tori: okaay everyone got money?_

_They all responded with yeps yes's and whatevers_

_Tori: ok so… uh meet you guys at Target?_

_Jade: ok_

_Beck: yep meet you guys there.. Robbie, cat, we'll come get you in 15._

_Cat & Robbie: Ok thanks_

_All: Bye guys!_

_**Everyone hangs up**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys I couldn't help but write another chapter.. Any way my friend Jennifer is next to me and she might be helping me a little. Special thanks to Jenny**

**Except your just playing DS. What a child ****J**

Chapter 4

TUESDAY

At target

JADES POV

We pulled up to Robbie's ocean view house with no sign of people anywhere.

"Robbie's mom must have left already." Beck said

"Yeah where it that kid" I added

The awkward boy emerges from the house, with no Rex?

"Where's Rex?" beck asks

"Oh, Rex didn't want to come, he's too tired."

I rolled my eye's

ROBBIES POV

"Oh, Rex didn't want to come, he's too tired." I truthfully said

Jade rolled her eyes

Ill never understand that girl.

"ok lets go!" Beck said

"lets go get cat!" I sounded a little too excited

Jade noticed and smiled

The car drive to Cat's house was awkward. With beck and jade talking about a date they need to go on in the city and even bringing sex into the picture.

Once we arrived at Cats large house Jade ran inside to go get her. They walked down the steps and pathway laughing and talking. I miss those days, when we were in 2 grade and Jade was nice to everyone, Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre and I hanging out every weekend. I had a crush on jade when I was in 2nd grade untill 5th grade… that's when she changed.

She im sure she didn't want to change, but she just did. It wasn't her fault. Well, first he parents divorced and then her mother did drugs out the wa-zoo. In and out of rehab every other week. She became quieter to the other people in school besides us.

Then she really changes about 6th months later in the summer between 5th and 6th grade.

Her mom passed away from drug overdose.

"_Im so sorry Jade…" beck said_

"_I….I don't know what to say" I added_

_Andre, beck, cat and I looked at out friend in a heap on the floor crying._

Man I wish could just froget those times. Sometimes I feel like tori never fully understands jade's life like the rest of us. I don't even think she knows Jade's mom is.. Ya know… dead.

I was taken out of my deep thoughs when cat yelled "Were Here!"

We all got out of the car.

BECKS POV

Cat yelled "Were Here!" and we all got out of the car

We met up with Tori and Andre as they got out of andre's jeep

"Sup bro" Andre greeted me

"Hey man" I said while I took jades hand in my own

"Heyyyy jade!" Tori said . Well.. That was weird.

Jade gave tori a irritated "what."

"Nothing I was just saying hi."

TORIS POV

"Nothing I was just saying hi." I said

She looked at me… looked at beck.. Then walked away

I probably looked like an idiot.

Andre motioned me with him while saying "cmon tori"

The trip was fun. We went to Target, Sam's club, and ShopRite. And we pretty much got everything. When we finished we stopped at SubWay and got food. This trip was good. It was definatly worth it because I walk talking with Jade most of the time when we were in sam's club.

_Tori: Jade, look at this._

_Jade: huh?_

_Tori: Look.. it's those bubbles that never pop._

_Jade: that's impossible._

_Tori: noo… look see.. You can stick a fork through them, they wont pop._

_Jade: really…Holy chizz _

_She said while taking the box from my hands._

_Jade: beck, can you buy me these?_

_Beck looked at the box and smiled_

_Beck: youre cute. Why do you want these?_

_Jade: tori showed them to me?_

_I smiled._

_Beck chuckled. "okay.."_

I Laughed to myself at that. Everyone looked at me. Awkward

"Okay…" jade said

"Its getting pretty late guys we should go." Andre said

So we all said our goodbyes and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; woahhh I havent updated iin a while.. Sorry. I need food. Ok. Well I hope you like it so far cuz in a couple chapters were gunna get a tragedy going on! Yay! ****J ok here it isss.**

JADES HOUSEJADE"S POVOnce we got back from Subway. Beck drove me to my house to pack for the trip. Since my father was being a real ass lately Beck told me he wants me to sleep over untill the trip.

We walked in and I was glad to see that my father wasn't home… but Frankie was

"He must of heard me say something to beck because he ran down the hallway on the first floor screaming 'Jaaaaaaaddddeeeee!'

"I missed you stinker." I said. Im actually really close to my brother along side making him scared shitless.

"And you brought beck too!" he sounded excited

"Hey lil bro" beck said to him

"Jadey are you going to be home tonight?" he asked sadly

"sorry baby I wish I could but Beck wants me at his house" I told him

He pouted and that made Beck feel awful.

"Jade, I changed my mind you should sleep here with Frankie tonight"

BECKS POV

"Jade, I changed my mind you should sleep here with Frankie tonight" I said feeling bad

She looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

"Your going in the city for 2 weeks and he wont see you, sleep here." I told her

"Okay, Frankie looks like im here" she told her little brother

"yay yay yay!" He said "Can I help you pack?"

"mmhm" she said looking at her phone

"Im gonna go, you two have bonding time. Night babe I love you." I said

"oh. Night" she said

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then kissed her forehead.

"Ehhhwwww…" Frankie said

"Ehhhhwwww" she mocked him laughing. I wish everyone can see this side of jade. The one that laughs and smiles more. The playful one.

"Call me if you need me!" I said

"k" she said bored with my caring-ness

JADE'S POV

Packing with Frankie wasn't too bad. He got on my nerves by the time I was finished packing so I was glad I got a little break when his friend picked him up an brought him to baseball practice.

I had an hour and a half to myself until Frankie came back, then we were going to wacth movies together. But right now I was on video chat with beck.

I heard my fathers car door slam. Great. He walked in and immiatly yelled "JADELYN YOUR FUCKING CAR IS IN MY SPOT." oh my lovely father

"Well that's where I put my car and that's where im leaving my car" I told him

'one sec beck" I turned the computer towards the wall

I heard him sigh. Then I when I put my laptop on my side table a large candle fell to the floor, unlighten, thank god.

_Thump_

"jadelyn?" "What the fuck was that"

I didn't answer because I was too busy cleaning the pieces of my now broken candle

"JADELYN." he yelled "what the fuck are you doing" he burst through my door

"Chillax dad a dropped a fricken candle" I said unaware that beck was on video chat.

"Well what if I drop you down the fucking stairs, huh?" he slapped me

"HUH?" he kicked me

"You are fucking worthless Jadelyn." He told me

And kicked me again. Then he got back in his car and left. I just layed on the floor crying… I looked at my computer.. Beck wasn't on video chat anymore… he must have hung-up? How much did he see…

Then I saw something I never want to ever see again…a terrified Beck…

He burst through the front door and sprinted upstairs. When he found me he grabbed me and kissed and hugged me senseless…

"Your sleeping in the RV tonight." he told me

At least im packed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N LIKING IT SO FARR!Its getting to that time when there gunna leave….hmmm whats gunna happen**

WENSDAY MORINING.

BECKS RV JADES POV

I woke up to see my goofy boyfriend smiling down at me

"Good morning beautiful" he said

"As if." I stated "I probably look like a bag of crack asses."

"No baby. Look at you youre so gorgeous."

I smiled. "I really do love you beck."

"Your ok." he said

I threw a pillow at him.

"Get ready you little pain in my butt" He said

" .yeah." I said as I turned on the shower

AT SCHOOL

TORIS POV

Schools going normal. Up untill Sikowitz as always. He made us stay after, again to make sure were ready.

"OK so is everyone all packed and ready to go?" He asked

We all answered with "Yeah's" and Yep's

"Okie-Dokie" He said "The trip goes as follows," he handed us a purple sheet that explained what he was saying

"Friday morning, be in the front of the Hollywood Arts parking lot by 5 am. We load my van and leave for the airport by 5:30. We get to the airport around 7am and its an hour and a half drive. Then we get to the airport and get ourselves through security and baggage, by the time were done with all that useless stuff it shall be around 8:30 and we wait, and our flight leaves at 9:30 to Pt. Pleasant New Jersey. that airplane ride is about 4, 5 hours"

"Any questions so far?" he said

Robbie raised his hand "Yeah umm.. Why are we landing in New Jersey if were saying in New Yo-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Sikowitz yelled "Geez boy" he started talking again

"Ok so we will be in Seaside Heights for 3 days, 2 nights, in a hotel while there we will visit the lovely beaches and FunTown Peir. With rides, food, and beaches.

He danced on the steps to his stage.

"and _then _Robbie, we will proceed on to the city, which is another 2 and a half hours in a rental car, too the city. We will stay in the Sheraton and we will be there for the last 12 days. Then after those 12 days we fly from NYC straight back to the airport we came from.. About a 6 hour flight. Then another 2 hours to drive back to the school where your parents pick you up on Sunday around 9 or 10 pm. it's a little over 2 weeks and I suggest bringing underwear."

Bringing underwear? Oh sikowitz…

"Ok so what are the plans for sleeping, do we each get our own beds.. Or.." beck asked

"While in Pt. Pleasant I was only able to get 1 room for all of us so you guys will have to put up with me there…it has 4 queen beds. As well as the other room, 3 queen beds and then I get my own room there for your privacy. So pair up. Boys with only boys and girls with only girls."

"But uhhh… Sikowitz" Andre started "theres only 3 boys and 3 girls, which means that there has to be on boy/girl sleeping together this whole time.."

"Yeah its impossible to not have a boy/ girl situation"

Everyone turned to look at Beck and Jade

"I guess were sharing a bed." Beck said to Jade

"What else is new" jade said smiling seductively

Everyone in the room just exchanged looks.

"yeah and Cat and I will share a bed and Andre and Robbie Share."

"But I wanna share with Jadey." cat said like it was obviously getting upset

"Here, Cat I'll share with you for a couple nights too ok?" Jade said

Cat smiled starting to cheer up.

"And for those nights, Andre and Beck share, and Tori and Robbie share. Perfect" jade said obviously keeping beck from sharing with me. Not that I mind.. I have a huge crush on andre.

"Or andre and I share and Robbie and beck share, it doesn't matter." I said I tried not to sound to pushy but I did. Fuck…

"Ok so see you guys tomorrow?" Sikowitz awkwardly said.

"Yep." I said.. Cmon guys. Lets go.

**A/N: Whats with the CADE an TANDRE? Im liking itt.**

**Review or no new chapters! :***

**-Avril!3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry… I didn't update fast enough as I planned but I was really busy. But here it is chaper7!**

CATS POV-

THURSDAY MORNING- VALENTINE HOUSE

I woke up and brushed my long red velvety hair as usual.. And sat on my bed, thinking about how im going to make this trip perfect.

"Maybe I'll meet a unicorn" I said to myself. Then I pulled out my phone and texted Jade.

**To: Jadey**

**From: Cat**

**Will there be Unicorns in the City**

It only took 20 seconds to reply.

**From: JadeyTo: Cat**

**Only if you want there to be. Me and Beck will be at your house in 5.**

**To: Jadey**

**From: Cat **

**KayKay!**

I love Jadey. She's my best friend, I know a lot of people don't know were friends. But the truth is I've known Jade since I was 2. My mom and her mom were best friends. Untill her mom died.

I was taken out of thought when my Mom told me Jade was at the door.

"Catherine, Jadelyn's at the door." She said sweetly

"thanks mom." I giggled and picked up my backpack and skipped out my house.

THURSDAY:

JADE"S POV/ ASPHALT CAFÉ

Today isn't going bye fast enough, I would never admit to how excited I am but im mostly excited to get away from my father.

"I'm sooo excited for New York, first I wanna swim, then shop.. Oh that reminds me, one time when I went shopping with my brother he took a pair of pants and he"

"Cat that's enough." I added as sweetly as I could but she was still offended

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled

"Nothing Kitty Cat." I said

"KayKay!"

The rest on the day was normal. I had Tech Theater, History, Math, an finally Improv with Sikowitz left.

Sikowitz didn't even mention the trip, probably because he didn't want to rub it in to the other kids, but he did mention that they will have a sub for 2 weeks. And we wont be here either, that class is going to be soooo boring.

Before me and Beck walked out the door I heard my name, who was that…Vega.

"Jade, hey Jade!" she caught with me.

"what." I turned around

"Umm.. Uhh… " she seemed uncomfortable. "Just tell me." I said

"Cat's sleeping over tonight and we're gunna drive to here tomarrow together, can you?" She asked nervous

"you want me, to sleepover, with you?" I questioned

"yeah!" she stated

"Is trina gunna be there?" I asked

"Nope I made sure she's at a friends" she smiled happily

"Okay." I shrugged.

"I'll bring you your suitcase and clothes, you drive home with them." Beck said

"k beck. Love you." I said

"Love you too." he kissed me "C'Ya guys." beck said

"CMON! JADEY!" Cat grabbed my hand and dragged me to Tori's car.

TORI'S HOUSE

JADE"S POV THURSDAY NIGHT

I would never admit it, but I'm having a great time here. We played twister. Truth or Dare, and ate pizza. Now Cat was long asleep and Tori and I were just awkwardly wacthing Girly Cow.

I crunched on a chip awkwardly.

"So….uhhh.." Tori started

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"How do you get your hair like that?" She said awkwardly

"You got a Wand Curler?" I said confidently

"Yeah right upstairs." She told me

"Ok. Let's go." I said "wait.. I have an idea.."

"What?" She said turning towards me

"I do my makeup on you, and you do your makeup on me." I said

"yeah! Yeah that sounds fun lets go!"

For the next hour we were doing each others makeup. Laughing, and listening to music while cat was fast asleep. I feel bad that Cat missed out but at the same time I didn't because I was getting to know Tori better.

"There, walla!" I said as I turned tori's chair around

"Wow!…." she was speechless

"I.. I look..like…like a movie star!" she said excited.

She had my extensions in, my smokey eye makeup, and curly hair.

"It's pretty cute!" she said "but it looks better on you…than me."

"thanks, now my turn." I sat down.

After 30 minutes I was done, I turned around somewhat shocked. I barely ha any make-up on.

I only had gold eye shadow and eyeliner, with a little mascara. Not even coverup to hide my little beauty mark on my left cheek.

"I like it… but It looks better on you than me" I smiled

She laughed.

TORI"S POV

"… but It looks better on you than me" She said

I laughed..

"What?" she said

"Jade you don't need a lot of this make-up, I think you look gorgeous without it." I told her truthfully.

She looked up and raised a pierced eyebrow

I smiled and nodded. Just then Cat yawned and walked in…

"ohhh! Makeovers!" Cat exclaimed! "DO ME DO ME!" she jumped up and down

I looked at jade. "Lets go!" and we both did cats makeup. All three of us laughing and eating icecream. Then we all passed out in tori's room.

**A/N: Reviews? Suggestions? I really enjoyed writing this chap and I hope you liked reading **

**Avril****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys I got really inspired so im writing 2 chaps todday!****J**

FRIDAY MORNING

TORI'S POV

I woke up to alarm clock blaring. I looked at the time,4:15 am. I took in my surroundings, Jade, Cat, and I are all crammed in my double bed. Cat was on the verge on waking up and Jade was fast asleep.

"Cat. Hey cat?" I said

"mmmh…whhatt?" she got out

"We gotta get up" I told her

"Oh..Ok." she said a little too perky for just waking up.

"How do we wake up Jade?" I asked

"I'll do it." She climed out of bed and then giggled.

"What?" I asked

"Look at you…" she said

I turned and looked in the mirror and laughed, cat laughed too… I muat have rubbed my eyes in the middle of the night because my makeup was everywhere.

"Ok," I yawned "You wake-up Jade, I'll go downstairs and make breakfast."

I walked out the door and turned around. "How do you like your egg's?" I smiled

"Scrambled and Jade likes them Sunny side up." she seemed to know all the answers

"K thanks" I said jogging down the stairs

CAT"S POV

"Jadey…" I climed on the bed over to her

"jadeyyyyy" I said

"Hmmmmhm." she got out

"Wake up Jadey!" I half sang

"ughh… what time is it?" she asked

"4:20" I said

"K, lets get dressed" she told me

Once we got dressed, we walked downstairs when jade stopped me.

"Look" she whispered and pointed down the stairs. Tori was cooking and humming some tune. It sounded like the song Jade's sang for the Platinum Music Awards Competition. Okay? Was it called?

"What's she singing?" I asked

"Okay. That's the song I sang for the platinum music awards." She said

"Follow my lead." jade added

"Heyy! Tori!" jade strode down the stairs

"OH! Uhhm..hey!" she said startled

"Hey!" I squealed

"Food ready?" Jade said

"Yep! You guys start eating, im getting dressed."

"KK!" I said and we sat down.

HOLLYWOOD ARTS PARKING LOT

JADE"S POV

When I got out of the car, I was greeted by Robbie, Beck and Sikowitz. Beck walked up to me with his crooked smile and handed me a coffee. I looked at it. Grabbed it. Took a giant gulp then smiled. With no teeth, as usual."Hey babe." he kissed me. "How was it last night?" "Reallly reeeally FUUUNN!" Cat answered laughing

He chuckled

"Look here come's Robbie." tori said

"Yeah. Sup rob!" Andre said

"Hey guys!" Robbie waved.

"Alright! Listen up I know youre all excited, but it be 5:23 and 46 seconds! Were a bit early! So lets get on that bus!"

" WOOO!" we all shouted and clapped as we took our siutcases and loaded them into the back of the little bus.

"ONWARD!" Sikowitz said

Off we went to the airport!

**A/N ohhhh! A cliff hanger! Haha! Ill update if I get good reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Im getting good reviews on this so here be chapterr 9:) This chapter is really FLUFFY I think.. Tell me what you thinkk!:***

JADE"S POV

"ONWARD!" my crazy teacher screamed and we loaded the van slash bus thing.

I grabbed a seat in the back row and sat in the middle seat. I had Beck to my right, Cat to my left, and Tori in front of me, with Andre to her left and Robbie to her right.

I almost immidatly got comfortable by putting in my earphone's and blocking out the world. Then I practicly layed down on beck's shoulder.

"I love you" beck whispered in my ear over the music. I turned to look at him and smiled from below him. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and leaned down and kissed me. Not just a peck. A kiss… like 1.…2.….3...4.…5.…6...7 seconds untill..

"Jade, Beck" Sikowitz shouted. We turned to him and I think he felt bad for doing that. He had a look of regret on his face. "Just chill out a little okay?" he said calmly.

"Whatever floats your boat Sikowitz" I said obviously irritated that he interrupted us. He just gave us a thumbs up and turned around to start driving. I looked at Beck and he just laughed.

"Goof." I playfully pushed him in the stomach. "Whatever floats your boat, Jadelyn." He said.

"Ya know what Beck?" I shouted a little too irritated and loudly because everyone in the car turned around.

"Don't fight you guys!" cat sounded on the verge of tears. And then a lone tear slipped out of her eye…she was crying.

"Cat…no no no no no….Cat don't cry." I said while rubbing her back. "But you and Beck are gunna break-up an I don't want you two to breakup..." she went from crying to sobbing

"No! cat were not I was just joking around! He called me Jadelyn, so I said that playfully." I said soothing my sobbing best friend

"Yeah me and Jade…" beck started

"Jade and I" I corrected him

"Jade and I arent going to breakup cat. Ever." he looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

Cat looked up and squealed. I'll never understand why she cares so much about me and beck breaking up. Whenever we fight, she cry's. it makes me feel horrible when I fight with him to see her cry.

"Ok, I think that's enough drama for the day. LETS GO!" tori said

And we were off!

AIRPORT: 7:05 am

BECK"S POV

"WOAH!" Cat laughed as we walked through the airport doors.

"damn.." Andre got out. He's right this airport's nice, for an airport.

"This place is crawlin with the chicks" Rex said

"Look, coffee, take me there." Jade pointed across the giant room to the Starbucks on the other side

"Cant, we gotta go through security first see..that's the only way over there" I told her hoping I wasn't gunna get smacked

She pouted and crossed her arms.. I love her pout but hate it at the same time. I hate that she's obviously upset. But it's just so damn adorable I could look at her for hours.

She just looked at me, pouting. I looked over at Sikowitz and he was looking in the other direction. So I had just enough time to sneak in a peck on jade's perfect lips.

"…and then we finish security" sikowitz finished. "Oops" I thought to myelf. We didn't hear a word he said.

"Ok. Enough." Rex said "I've got a wedgie"

"Great.." Tori added

"Enough chit-chat ladie's and puppets, lets do it!" Andre said excitedly "I wanna get to Seaside!"

WAITING FOR PLANE: 8:55am

JADES POV

"OK students!" Sikowitz interrupted Me from my music, beck from staring at the ceiling. Andre from writing a song, Tori from filing nails, Cat from playing with hair, and Robbie from reading. We all looked up at him.

"We have" he looked at his wrist

"Sikowitz your not wearing a wacth.." I pointed out. Rolling my eyes

"…anyway, we have 32 minutes untill our plane gets here.. So make sure your ready and Jade why are you getting up." he asked me

"Im going to get another coffee…" I told him

He sighed "Girls got a problem." he said while taking a sip of his 8TH coconut of the day…

**A/N: So.. I told you its FLUFF!.. BTW im skipping the plane ride.. So the next chapter starts right when they step off the plane… so IT ALL BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER! Excited! Ive got A LOT! Planned for this story..A LOT A LOT A LOT! So keep reading and keep reviewing!****J **

**Avril**


	10. Important authers note!

**Auther's Note: hey guys! So im going on vaacation soon so I wont be able to write..I mightt be able to get 1 or 2 chaps out before but it all depends..im sorry hang in there… I don't want it to be left a cliff hanger for 2 weeks so ill try to type a chapter**

**Here are some responses to new reviews!****J**

**Sam: thanks im excited too!(:**

**Heythere: thank you! And ill update asap**

**ARandomGirl: Well, im sorry you don't like the way im playing sikowitz. But this IS, a FanFiction, which means that charecters can be a little different based on writing style. And, I wrote "don't be such a rotton waffle.." Because I know that sikowitz repeats lines for jade like "Sour Taste" "Krabby Kathy" "Gank" and stuff like that alot, so I wanted to create a new line and not reuse an oftenly used one… I didn't mean for it to be read wrongly like that, you must Have not got what I was writing. **


	11. TEASER TRAILER!:

**A/N: hey guys I feel bad for just leaving you hanging with nothing for the rest of my vacation… iget back Sunday afternoon so the next chap should be up Monday or Tuesday!****J But Im leaving a teaser trailer for the rest of the story just for you… to get you guys going again because you probably forgot about this fic! Not all the lines are in the next chap, there in the story over all…**

?: Ow! OOW! OOW! MY ANCLE! OWWW! ?: OK somebody call 911! ..NOW! ?: ***Muffled cries***

1: Fuck you …*walks away* 2: …wait….don't walk away in the middle of the city… I don't have time for games. 1: Shut up. 2: Ill meet you at the hotel…*walks away* 1: *Flips bird*

Police: We found evidence…._ is most likely dead. ?: *gulps* …. Give me the bag. I want to see the evidence… Police Officer: kid I don't think your ready too…. ?: GIVE ME THE BAG!…. BECK MAY NOT BE READY TO SEE IT BUT I AM. Police Officer: *hands over bag*

**A/N: Ohhhhhh…..what happens next?**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:IM BACK! Thanks for the nice reviews! Here is a Reply to recent review questions. Thanks everyone!**

Jade's POV!

We hopped of the plane and we were immediately welcomed but a huge airport with large windows that showed the New Jersey sun. I looked at my PairPhone, 2:00 Pm. _im starving…_ I thought to myself just as my stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" beck looked down and asked.

I shrugged and he leaned down and kissed me. A perfect kiss that was WAY to short. He laughed into the kiss and pulled away.

"Idiot." I poked his chest.

"HAHA! YAY! WERE HERE!" Cat laughed jumping up and down and holding on to Robbies arm.

"Wow!" look outside! You can see the Atlantic ocean!" Tori called to Andre

"Damn…" was all he said

"C'Mon kids, lets get through security and to the hotel!" sikowitz called.

Hotel room. Becks POV:

When we finally got setteled into to hotel it was 4:45. Because security took forever and Seaside Heights is really far from the airport.

When we got into out room I remembered that we have to share this room with Sikowitz..

_No making out with jade tonight_. I thought and frowned at that.

Tori and Cat took the first double bed next to the large bathroom. Robbie and Andre after them. Then Jade and I, and then sikowitz went in the separate room on the king bed, so we would have _some_ privacy. Across our bed was the door to Sikowitz's and across their beds was the kitchen.

"Alright!" Sikowitz walked out of his room.

He paused dramatically…"Tonight were doing the boardwalk and tomarrow the waterpark?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds good" Andre answered

"Ok! Then let us hit that boardwalk children! He started marching towards the door"

"Uhh… Sikowitz.." Jade pointed out….

"Whaaat?" he said'

"Your not wearing pants…" Jade said. He then looked down at his boxers and backed away into his room.

Toris Pov: Boardwalk Entrance

We hopped out of Sikowitz's van and just took everything in… The place was HUGE! There were 2 boardwalks within walking distance of each other. There was one called "Fun-Town Peir", that was the one closest to us… and then another one further back. "Casino Peir"

"Which one are we going to?" I asked Sikowitz.

"Both of em'" he said. Which was he exact answer I was hoping for.

"Well lets just not sit here… get a move on!" Robbie said.

So we all walked up to the Fun-Town ticket booth and each got a wrist-band. And headed off to look at the rides. I ended up being pretty bad ass and getting to do a lot of insane rides.

I went on an insane red rollercoaster that went upside down and everything, with everyone but Robbie. I went on Starship3000 with everybody- a lot. And we even did the Tower of Fear! It took forever to figure out who was going on and who wasn't. Cat couldn't decide if she did or didn't. In the end it was Andre, Beck, Jade, and I who went on and it was amazing and I ended up having a really fun time!

…Until we got to Casino Peir.

Cat and Jade just got of some ride, I wasn't really paying attention because Andre was doing a really fun dance. But I heard a sound I don't ever want to hear.

*CRACK.* and Cat just screamed and collapsed. _collapsed_.

JADE"S POV:

"Ow! OOW! OOW! MY ANCLE! OWWW!" Cat was in hysterics.

"OK somebody call 911! ..NOW!" The man who worked the ride yelled

"ON IT!" Beck yelled and pulled out his phone

The worker, Tori, Andre, Sikowitz, Robbie, And I were all leaning down over poor Cat sprawled on the floor. Robbie was soothingly rubbing circles on her hand, as I heard Beck on the phone with 911 in the distance.

Once the paramedics arrived they took a look at Cats foot. "Yep." The Woman said "Definatly broken."

"How did this Happen?" I asked

"I fell but my foot got caught in the railing…" Cat continued crying into robbies shirt..

"Oh. Its gunna be okay Cat. They'll set your foot and you can crutch around the city!" Tori tried her best to cheer the girl up

***Muffled cries***


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I** **have nothing** **to do today because** **of my massive migrane and I can't sleep. So I wrote you guys this. Enjoy andd review for new chapters!**

**This chapter's pretty funny, and fluffy. Nxt chapter is gunna be where the real issues, and depressing things begin! Get readdy peoplee!**

JADE"S POV -SUNDAY MORNING

We didn't do much yesterday because of Cat's ancle, we spent all of Friday night in the ER for Cat. We ended up leaving the hospital at 3am. Then yesterday we skipped out on the waterpark and shopped around, Cat even baught a pretty anclet to put around her bright pink cast, and made me get the same one to put around my ancle. I didn't mind, I actually thought that was sweet.

Right now, sikowitz is downstairs on the phone talking about Cats accident. And Beck and I are laying on the bed wacthing TV and Cats on her own bed wacthing along. Tori's taking a shower and Andre went to go teach Robbie how to use a treadmill in the weight room.

"hey" Beck said and turned to me. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He just chuckled and kissed me. The kiss got a little more heated by the second. I had totally forgotten Cat was 6 feet away from us. Pretty soon beck was on top of me wen we were making out.

**Ahem** Andre awkwardly said. Beck and I turned toward the door.

Andre and Robbie were back. Cat was next to Robbie smiling. Tori was standing in her clothes for the day, looking at us, and finally Sikowitz was standing near his door scratching his head.

Oops.

Beck laughed and squinted his eyes closed awkwardly. I just sat there looking at my hands and playing with the rings on my finger.

"so who's ready to go?" SIkowitz asked

"me," I stated and grabbed my little bag just for NewJersey, and walked towards the door. Then quickly turned around and said "Well, c'mon!" and everybody else grabbed their bags and left. Beck quickly put his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. And Robbie helped Cat with her bags as she crutched down the hall.

ROBBIES POV

We all piled into Sikowitz van after eating the hotel breakfast and immediately everyone had headphone's in. I did too, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Jade and Beck. I don't know why… theses nothing rong with loving your girlfriend, or boyfriend.

I just don't know.

**a/n: REVIEWS PLEASE? Thanks. **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N nothing much to say here….. go ahead… do your thing. Thanks for the nice reveiws**

ROBBIES POV CAR RIDE-

…I just never knew Jade and Beck acted like that… I guess you don't really imagine your friends doing that type of stuff. Espicially what Beck said in the car when we went shopping for the trip..

_Beck: **Looks in Mirror** Ehh look im growing in a little mustache *Chuckles*_

_Jade: No. do not grow a mustache_

_Beck: Or…._

_Jade: Or I'll never kiss you again_

_Beck: Good luck doing that_

_Jade: Like you could keep your dick in your own pants…_

_Beck: Do I recall a "BEECK! OHHH BECK STOP OHH! FUCK BECK!" _

_Me: Ahem. Were here. _

_Jade: *Turns around with that embarrassed look on her face*_

I guess its just hard to see your own friends doing that….stuff. I thought as sleep drooned apon me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

JADES POV"Were here children!" Sikowitz called out as we all piled out of his van and the hotel workers took our bags.."This is a nice place" Beck smiled down to me charmingly

I just smiled back.

When we got up to the room it wasn't untill I looked out the window that it was really glumy outside.. Clouds were rolling in from all around.

"My ancle hurts really bad" Cat ached and sat down

"Here we'll just get you pain medication" Robbie said

"I'll go, theres probably a drug store around the block somewhere." I picked up my sweater and walked out the door. It wasn't untill I got to the lobby when Beck followed me closely.

"Jade." He said and I spun around "Whhaaat?" I asked. "Let me go with you, its dangerous in the city" He told me…. Idiot

" No. Now that you mention it you worry about me too much. I can do this myself beck and you know it." I turned and walked out the door.

"JADE! JADE" He was following me out towards the sidewalk

"Beck. Why cant you just trust me?" I asked truthfully

"Youre being a child." He said

"Oh im the child? Fuck you" I said but didn't mean… as I walked away.. But it doesn't matter I can just apoligize and make-out when I get back. He'll be apoigizing to me the second I walk though that door.

" …wait….don't walk away in the middle of the city… I don't have time for games" I could hear him getting fainter

"Shut up." I told him

"Ill meet you at the hotel…" He said as he walks inside.

I flipped him the bird and walked around the corner… it wasn't really that nice neighborhood it was a little more trashy, I was only like 2 blocks down. Then I spotted a crappy little drug store and I walked in..

But just as I walked out I felt something wasn't right… I turned around, nothing there… But just as I got a closer to the hotel.. It happened

A man, mid thirties, wearing all balck. Jumped out and grabbed me. Heard a gun-click.

"Oh god" I breathed. I felt for my phone in my pockets but once I got it out he grabbed a hold of it and put it in his pocket.

"Mine…" was all he said as he through me in the truck.


	15. Chapter 13 Sorry for not updating!

**A/N: Hey sorry if I took a REEAALLLYY long time to update, I was regally un-inspired last chapter so it basicly sucked… butt did u hear the news about victorious being cancelled? Go make a difference. Spam Nickelodeon with our letters and phone calls giving reasons on why victorious should be continued. Every letter, phone call, and tweet counts.**

**Private Message me for Nickeloens address if you want to mail a letter**

**-Avrill**

Jades POV

So many thoughts were rushing through my head. I don't know what to do. Ive been in the car for only like 30 seconds and I managed to cry enough to fill an inground pool, because I know whats happening, and who knows if I'll get out of this.

Becks POV

"Where is Jade?" I said out loud. "Shes been gone for 15 minutes"

"She's probably messin' with ya cuz you didn't trust her" Andre said. Which could be right but I still had an awkward feeling like this wasn't right.

_30 minutes later_

"Okay, Jade should've been back by now…" Robbie sounded worried

"Oh no!" Cat started hyperventilating. "Im freaking myself out!" She cried holding her hands to her ears shaking her head back and forth

Robbie hugged her closely and shushed her

"Well what do we do?" Tori started to panic. "Relax" Andre called out and put his hand on my shoulder knowing I was tense.

"Well just go down to the lobby, maybe she's down there.. Trying to put beck in his place.."

"Let's go" I rushed out the room

"Call her phone!" Cat squeeked

I nodded while pressing 1, my speed dail for her, and walked towards the elavator with the group behind me.

JADE"S POV

The sickly looking man who threw me in this truck, pulled over in the middle of a bad neighborhood somewhere in new york, ive been in the car for like 45 minutes and I don't know where the hell I am.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring in the passanger seat

He turned around and smiled at me. He had ugly yellow teeth and a couple were missing.

"Beck" He sneered. My breath hitched. "When I pick up this phone, you tell this beck, that everythings fine and you'll be back in 15 minutes."…"Or ill shoot you dead while your on the phone with him so he can hear every last noise."And with that he pressed answer

"H-Hello?" I heard him say "Jade?"

The man held the phone to me

"H- hii beck" My voice cracked

"Oh my god Jade where are you" He sounded beyond worried

"JADEY!" I heard Cat say

Ohhh cat! Poor cat, I thought as tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Jade?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. Man I hate lying to him, but its either that or I die while everyone hears

"Where are you"

"Ill be back at the hotel in like 15 minutes baby" I told him

"Ok…" He said like that wasn't enough information "But where are you?"

"Ill just be back in 15" I started crying some more

Just then the man held up a sign that read

_You have 45 seconds to say bye to everyone or I shoot you_

..Oh shit

"Ok… uh bye" He said

"NO!" I said

"What"

_30 seconds _The new sign read

"I love you, and im sorry about the fight. Baby.. I love you just remember that it was my fault and im sorry" I said to him

" I love you too babe. i was my fault and i should trust you. See you in 30." He said

"Take care of Cat." I said crying everywhere silently

_Zero_

The sign said

"What do you mean take care of-""Uh gotta go see you soon baby I-" He hung up.. And got out of the truck

"Love you."

**A/N- I cried writing this.**

**REVIEW PLEASE(:**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N- Im wacthing Jade dumps beck right now..**Spaaazzzz** *Twicth** good timess;***

**Before I start I would like to give a special thank you to the people who constantly review my stories:* or PM me with complements You guys are such great supporters!**

**~Gemstone278~I forgot my password O~Bade4life21~ Asian-fusion tike (MOST REVIEWS:*)~ CabbieFan101~**

**Thank you guys, you make me want to continue with my writing:***

Jades POV-

He got out of the car and grabbed me by the neck. Dragging me ahead by my shirt and hair. Dragging me towards an alley. He pushed me next to a big dumpster, not shown to the eyes of people amongst the streets, and sat right in front of me.. Towering over me like s skyscraper

"Okay, princess." He rudely stated "This is how its going to go…"

"Uh- um- ok" I said shaking

"You will adress me and my friends as 'Sir.' you hear me?" he was getting mad

"Yes.." I said immeatiatly regretting that

"YES WHAT?" He said smacking me head against the brick siding

"Yes sir."

"…good…" he breathed "Also you will obey whatever we say"

"Yes sir" I said quietly

"Good..Now that you must obey me.." His voice was getting louder "You will not cry, when Jake here" He motioned to the man next to me who I didn't even see

"When jake here, throws this rock at you" He said obviously happy to see what my face would look like after-

*CRASH*

I was snaped out of my thoughts when 'Jake' threw a fucking rock at me.

"OOUCH!" I yelled as an instinct

'Oh shit' I thought

"I said don't cry." He took out a knife and scraped it down my leg.. From my thigh to ancle on my left leg. Bastard.

Then he, 'Jake' and 2 other men picked me up and threw me in the van again, and we were off…to who knows hell where

**A/N I don't know what the fuck that was…**


End file.
